Probation
by bookaholic24
Summary: The acolytes come to the mansion!a look into Storm's past: after apocalypse amyro rolo romy jott kurtty   some remy/ororo family slash also i'm bringing Dust Icarus and Polaris to the intitute so R&R please:
1. Chapter 1

Pairings: Romy, Rolo, Amyro, Kiotr or Kurtty I haven't decided I like both and some Ororo/Remy family stuff so farJ after apocalypse for this fic I'm just gonna say that magneto has terminated the acolytes contracts or something ok? Ok now let the story beginJ

With some comic aspects so here's a summary sorta : ororo marryed black panther when she was still with her village. He died in a fight. She joined the x men a year later like 18 17ish. Logan knows she was marryed. Like in the comics ororo met remy and he helped her get her memory back that's the only parts affiliated with the comics..I guess.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything written here.

It was a normal day at the institute, all the x men were spread out ,most at the mall or outside in the back yard of the mansion. All though a few were still inside even on this lovely summer day, Ororo was attending to her plants, Logan was working on his bike in the garage, Rogue was …well doing whatever Rogue does, and the Professor was on Cerebro. Until there was a knock on the door of the mansion.

Rogue sighed and got up from watching the matrix , which she had watched about 7 times. She was irritated cause it had been at 1 of her favorite parts the "the spoon does not exist" bit. But from prior experience she decided to answer the door not wanting the person having to witness Logan cooing to his "baby" as he fixed it if they decided to go check the garage. Ah swear that man would marry that bike if it was legal she thought rolling her eyes and opening the door…for her jaw to then drop.

Lo and behold standing in the door way was that annoying Swamp Rat and his 2 Magneto lackey friends. She quickly recovered and glared while getting ready to mentally cry for help if necessary.

"What do ya' want?" she spoke evenly.

The Cajun grinned, she just gave him the perfect opening Rogue realized to late. "You of course mon chere. They don't call me the Rajun Cajun for nothing"

Pyro snorted "No one calls you that mate only you do" Receiving a glare from Remy and a smirk from Rogue.

Remy's mood slightly soured from his teammates comment said with a smirk "Actually ,chere, we're here to speak to professor Xavier he invited us."

Rogue snorted "I highly dou-"

"Remy!"

"Stormy!" Gambit said with a happy smile on his face as the white haired goddess walked over happily but with a mock scowl on her face said "Don't call me that" then turned to Rogue and said " Rogue it's ok you can let them in Charles is probably expecting them, right?" worriedly , directing the last word to Gambit who nodded and rolled his demonic eyes saying "Don't worry Stormy I've decided t' try out dis good guy life you keep advertisn' ta me and decided to bring da guys wit me. Right now I might just take you up on dat offer." he said looking at Rogue who glared back suspiciously but backed out of the way nonetheless letting the ex acolytes in.

Ororo rolled her eyes, saying "Don't call me that" but accepted the hug from him happily and whispered "I missed you brother" and he responded "I missed you too sister". Rogue just stood there speechless while Piotr solemnly watched with longing in his eyes and John clicked his lighter.

That's when Logan strolled in and a *snikt* was heard in the room as his claws slid out and he growled. "What are ya doin Gumbo?" Remy released Ororo but kept an arm around her shoulder.

"Just huggin my little sister" he said and grinned when Ororo elbowed him in the ribs.

"No let me rephrase that for you, What are you and your buddies doin here and if you don't tell the truth I'll -" but before he could finish his threat Piotr seemed to lose control of his patience and stepped forward and spoke for the first time " We are here to join the x men, we were invited by the Professor and we would like to speak to him… now please."

Logan stared at him for a second then retracted his claws still watching all three acolytes. He had nothing against the Piotr kid cause he knew he was being blackmailed but the other 2 ….he didn't know their stories. He especially didn't like the Gambit guy, too cocky for his own good and the way he was holding Ororo and shooting unreadable glances towards her didn't make him feel any better. The Pyro kid he didn't like either only because he seemed to like fire a bit too much and that made Logan a little nervous, not that he would admit it though. So as he was about to say something ,that was most likely a threat, he was stopped by Charles rolling into the room.

Charles looked around the room seeing Piotr's determined face, John's absent clicking lighter, Rogue's still confused and shocked face, Logan's suspicious,and slightly jealous, expression and thoughts, Ororo's serene happy expression and Remy's trade mark mischievous look. He chuckled at all the thoughts and said "Logan calm yourself, it is true I have invited the acolytes to join our team their ,contracts have technically been terminated from when Magneto was presumed dead months ago. Now Remy, Piotr, and St. John please come with me. Logan and Ororo you may come too if you would like." Then wheeled around and rolled back to his study with all the people he had named following except Ororo who said she was going to start cooking dinner.

"Uh Miss. Munroe can ah help? Ah got nothn bettah to do." Rogue asked ,while glaring at the Cajun who threw a wink over his shoulder at her.

"Of course child come with me" she said with a light almost sad smile on her face.

In the study***********************************************************

Remy was nervous and worried. Nervous because 1) Wolverine was staring at him like he was going to murder him and 2) because he didn't know if Xavier would except them or not, after all they had been enemies and they were a weird bunch. He looked around from his position leaning against the wall. The place was nice but he wouldn't steal anything ,Stormy would kill him… if Wolverine didn't get to him first. John was sitting in a chair and as usual clicking his lighter open and close. Piotr was speaking to the Professor right now about finding his sister. It turned out his sister, Ilyana, was being held at another of Magneto's bases in California with some other children and they were going to do a rescue mission soon. Xavier had taken it upon himself to look into magneto's mind when he didn't have his helmet on and had caught a glimpse of the fact.

At hearing that Gambit spoke "We're going with you big guy." as John nodded in agreement and Piotr gave both grateful looks and thanked them and then continued talking to the professor who gave them interested looks. Both John and Gambit had both promised to help find Piotr's sister if they ever got out of their contracts. Gambit had agreed because whenever he pictured Stormy or someone else from his family getting kidnapped, or worse Rogue, he knew he would do anything to get them back. John he didn't really know why but he knew the kid had a big brother streak in him. John had once shared that his father was abusive and whenever his dad threatened his sisters he would get in the way and take the beating. So when the time came John and him had convinced their friend to come with them and get help from Xavier. Thinking about Stormy brought him back to his worry. He had felt some deep sadness radiating off her under her joy from seeing him and he had a slight suspicion what it was about.

Remy tuned in now because the conversation had changed to them staying at the institute. Logan said ,in a nutshell, that he didn't trust them but eventually agreed that everyone deserves a second chance ,but if any of them do something wrong that some very graphic and unpleasant things would happen to them. By the end of Logan's speech all three looked a little pale and Xavier looked amused.

"Now that Logan has had his say I will have mine, I agree with Logan …well except for that last part, although it was amusing. So we will put you on a probation period of about 2 months, does that sound satisfactory? Yes ?" all agreed " Well now that that's settled Kitty will show you to your rooms" Xavier said

John looked confused and voiced it" Oo the 'ell is Kitty?"

"Well you might now me as Shadowcat but my real name is Kitty, Kitty Pryde." A blue eyed, brunette and blue haired girl said. It wasn't the fact that she had appeared out of no where that made all three look at her shocked , or her hair, although Gambit and Collosus were better at hiding it than John. John jumped a mile high ,tripped , fell on the floor banging his hand on the desk while saying some curses that even made Gambit raise an eyebrow. No it wasn't that it was that when she had spoken her head was the only thing being seen popping up from the floor making her look like she had been be headed. She grinned "Sorry didn't mean to scare you" although she didn't seem to mean it. Then the rest of her body came up wearing a red shirt and black pants.(AN I prefer that outfit to the pink one)

Logan chuckled and said " Nice one Half-Pint" She made a face at the name but grinned mischievously. "Just wait I'll get you someday too Mr. Logan. So who are like these guys? Well obviously I know who you are I just don't know who you like are you know?"

"Ah I see you've improved on your air walking Kitty nicely done, and these are ,as you know, the acolytes they have decided to join us, their contracts have been terminated. They can introduce themselves but I would like you to show them to their rooms please."

"Uh huh " she said skeptically looking them over with a slight frown on her face then turned to the Professor with a cheery grin "Sure Prof I'll show them around the Mansion too if you want"

Xavier smiled "Thank you Kitty that would be wonderful" while Logan grunted and said "be careful Half Pint"

Kitty rolled her eyes and said "Mr. Logan you like taught me."

Wolverine gave her a considering look then grinned and said "Your right" then turned to the three boys "You three be careful" he growled "or else"

"Or else wa-" john said but was cut off by Piotr's hand on his mouth who said " Thank you sir"

"Yeah lets go see ta rest of dis place." Gambit said with a grin. Xavier nodded and looked down at some papers on his desk, an obvious dismissal. But right as Kitty was about to phase through the door the Professor said, still looking down " Oh and Kitty please unphase Kurt from the tree and Bobby from that wall… before supper at least."

Kitty grinned sheepishly as Gambit cocked and eyebrow and Pyro looked on in confusion. " I will Professor" she said then walked through the door making Gambit , who was following her, run into it.

Kitty's head popped back through and said "Come on" impatiently.

Gambit opened the door this time, silently promising himself that he would never follow her again.

When they were outside the office and the 3 boys were following her through the hallways ,she paused and turned around slightly and said " So what are your real names?"

"The big guy is Piotr Rasputin and da pyro is St. John Allerdyce . And I am no oter den Remy Lebeau pleasure to meet ya petite chat." he said bowing over her hand and brushing his lips against it.

"Yeah Rogue told me about you ,The Rajun Cajun I presume?" she said not looking impressed by his French or charm.

"Oui and I told you some people call me that" he said pointedly to John, who shrugged and said "Sorry mate"

"She also called you swamp rat, idiot Cajun, asshole, Rajun idiot Cajun, and many more…unpleasant things. My favorite is like Sir Swamp Rat of the rajun diehary Cajuns." Kitty said with a giggle.

As John roared with laughter Remy looked thoughtful and then said "So chere talks about me?" with a cocky grin as Kitty rolled her eyes.

AN: So wattya think? That's the set up chapter I guess you could call it the excitement comes in the next couple chaptersJ


	2. Chapter 2

Amyro and some kiotr well I'm not sure if it will be friendshp or not because I really like Kurtty , this chapterJ

Disclaimer: If I owned Xmen evo there would have been a ton of amyro and kitty walking on air cause I think it's cool . But do you see any? No so obviously , sadly, I don't own itL

After showing the acolytes their rooms ,which were set up like Kurt's and Evan's, Kitty showed them the other parts of the mansion. They were fun to hang out with and talk to, especially Remy, even though her roommate hated him. Although there was an incident with John and a fire extinquisher that Kitty would not like to repeat, apparently John and extinguishers don't mix and John had made it his lifes mission to destroy them….or something like that. After that she quickly got them out of the house before Logan could come and possibly murder them.

So now the 4 were out in the back where most of the kids were either in the pool, having a squirt gun fight, sunbathing, or in kurt's case phased half way through a tree, but that's for another time, right now Kitty was introducing everyone.

Kitty walked over to Jubilee who was being squirted by Evan and giggling. Kitty rolled her eyes and and phased so she wouldn't get wet and tapped Jubs on the shoulder "Hey can you get everyone's attention for me I need to introduce some people?"

"Sure hmm the acolytes look hotter up close don't they?" Jubilee commented which made Kitty blush slightly and Remy wink at Jubilee. Jubs sent a round of fireworks in the air getting everyone to turn towards the group.

Kitty, clearing her throat, said "Alright everyone these are the acolytes their joining us and are on a 2 month probation period, so be nice. That's Remy, Piotr, and St. John" John , flicking his lighter, grinned mischievously(more like insanely) at the group while Remy smiled charmingly and Piotr did …nothing. 

"Ok so this is Evan, Jubilee, Rahne, Roberto, Ray, Kurt, Tabby, Jaime, and Amara, by the way Tabby' s with the brotherhood but hangs out here a lot cause she's friends with Amara." she said the last part in and undertone. "So like you can carry on with whatever you were doing." 

After some suspicious glances they went back to what they were doing. " Your lucky Scott wasn't like here he would have thrown a fit but he's out on a date with Jean, so you guys are spared- KEETTY!" 

She was cut off by a fuzzy elf crying her name from the tree he was phased into. Kitty glared over and said "Why don't you guys go unpack or like something. If your hungry there's food in the kitchen but don't touch the beer, its mister Logan's. Oh and John don't bother Amara and Remy don't stalk Rogue or Mr. Logan will kill both of you and we wouldn't want 2 like dead acolytes on our hands now would we? Good ditches are hard to find these days." she said sweetly, they nodded , John looking confused because he didn't know who the hell Amara was and Remy smirking slightly at annoying his _chere._ Both John and Remy left but paused when Piotr didn't follow.

"I have already unpacked comrades and I would like to see the outdoor areas here if you don't mind." Piotr explained.

"Knock yourself out mate." John replied and the 2 left.

"OK before we do that I need to have a little chat with the elf." she said and stalked over to the fuzzy demon.

"Katzchen please let me out, this is so boring and I'm sooooo hungry pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease" he begged.

"Kurt you died my hair blue! You look good with blue hair I don't!" she said angrily. Piotr looked at her hair, he had thought it was part of her mutation.

"I think you look wunderbar with blue hair like you always do, Lance will love it." he said with a tight grin that caught Piotr's attention but not Kitty's.

"Lance and I broke up Kurt." she said with venom in her voice although her eyes were misting over but in a blink they were gone.

"Aww Katzchen" he said and reached out to hug her but couldn't get to close because of the tree he was stuck in. Muttering german curses that made Kitty giggle, he struggled then looked at her with puppy eyes. "Ok ok" she relented and phased him out of the tree then giving her a big comforting hug. She pulled away and said " Well I've got show Piotr around see ya fuzzy" and with a grin walked away with the big Russian.

In the mansion****************************************************************

"Hey homme Remys gonna go talk t Stormy ,you gonna be ok?" Remy asked John.

John flicked his lighter while lying on the bed. " Sure mate I'm gonna get something to eat" he said getting up from the bed.

Remy looked at him suspiciously with his demon eyes " Sure ya do tat just don't burn down the mansion. Remember dis is our second chance don ruin it. Oh and remember what petite chat said don't bother da Amara femme."

John huffed "Why does everyone think im gonna go after this Amara sheila?"

"You didn't read the files Mags gave us on them did ya?"

"Nah why would I do that they're perfect burnin material." john said with a grin.

"Mon dieu" Remy said as he walked away from the room. John chuckled and walked towards where he thought the kitchen was. After 10 minutes and a couple wrong turns he ended up in the kitchen. There was someone else there in a black bikini top with flames on it and a flaming wrap around her waist. She had long black hair that came to her waist and dark exotic skin. She was humming and kinda singing a tune in another language he hadn't heard of before and it sounded nice but filled with sadness yet also with hope it was beautiful.

He sat listening to her sing and hum on and off. He watched as she cut up an apple and put dabs of peanut butter on them dodging the pots that were on the stove for supper which Ororo and Rogue had left out to keep warm.

When she was done she turned and jumped almost spilling her apple slices. Her chocolate eyes wide then narrowed at John. "What are you doing?" she talked with a slight accent.

"Listening to you hum of course…and watching you" he said nonchalantly. At this her eyebrow arched and walked out of the room without another word. Leaving Pyro sitting there thinking_ well that was kinda rude of the Sheila._

_AN Ok I know I'm not good at accents but bear with me ok? So wat do ya think good bad? Please read and review. I'm gonna try to keep goin unlike with my other stories. But I can't do that with out reviews._


	3. Chapter 3

AN ok in the comics ororo gets married to the black panther. Well in my story I'm tweaking it so that when she returned to her village after living on the streets she married. I'm pretty sure you can marry at a young age there if not oh well it's just how I'm gonna write it. So the black panther died in the line of duty or something ok? Just go with it my mind is a jumbled mess of ideasJ

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything but in a couple chapters I will own 2 people….wow that sounded really wrong . Well you know what I mean.

In Ororo's green house********************************************************

Remy walked by Ororo's greenhouse and paused at the door. Kitty had said that no one was aloud in there without permission on penalty of a lightning bolt up their ass and a storm cloud over their head. But Remy could feel the sadness radiating off Ororo and couldn't help reaching out and opening the door.

Ororo was walking around tending to her plants with miniature storms. Her greenhouse was magnificent with rare plants everywhere reminding him of a jungle. Here, Stormy was in her element surrounded by nature. She seemed content but Gambit could feel the sadness and regret that were radiating off her so strongly. He hated sensing his sister thief being so distraught, but he knew why. He stood for a moment then cleared his throat making Ororo jump and spin around. "Oh it's just you Remy what is it ,do you need anything?" she said softly.

"Just me? Remy's offended Stormy dat hurt." he pouted with mock offense, making her chuckle lightly. He felt good that he could still make her smile but still didn't feel a lot of change in her mood. He dropped his hand which had been over his heart and stared at her until she ducked her head and looked anywhere but at him. She knew he knew. After all she had told him when she thought she was 13 again ,and when she got her memory back they were still close.

"It's dat time of year aint it?" Remy asked quietly. Ororo nodded solemnly "Are ya gonna visit?" At that Ororo hesitated which Gambit noticed and said "Come on Stormy ya visit every year last time I checked. Ya know you want to. You always love it, seeing her grow, she understands…she told me. Or are you afraid Stormy that you'll be rejected? Or are you still afraid of faded memories?" The last part was a taunt, a challenge.

Both glared at each other for a few minutes as the sky clouded over. A battle of wills raging silently, but they both knew Remy would win. "All right! I'll go but your coming with me." she said starting to walk out of her sanctuary.

Remy grinned triumphantly and muttered " Remy wouldn't ave it any oter way." As he walked out of the room he had a new bounce to his step. He was gonna get to see his niece again.

Out doors night************************************************************

"Stupid One eye all high an mighty." John muttered as he walked the grounds in the dark, while playing with some fire in his hand. Supper had finished a little while ago. To say it was awkward was an understatement. One-eye kept shooting the ex-acolytes glares. They hadn't done anything , well unless you count Remy sending winks and looks at that Rogue girl through out the whole ordeal, while only receiving glares in response. Most of the new recruits didn't really seem to mind since they hadn't really faced the acolytes in battle much so didn't really have a good reason to hate them.. .yet.

After supper everyone had dispersed throughout the mansion. Remy and Storm had asked to talk to Logan and Xavier alone, some had gone to their respective room or gone to the rec room. Cyclops had glared at the 2 leftover acolytes and said that if anything went missing or anything happened they would be dead men. "Guy has a massive stick up is arse" Pyro muttered shaping the fire into a flower, hearing a familiar tune stopping.

"Who, Scott? Yeah I think it's been surgically implanted there." a voice said from the ground a couple feet away behind a tree.

"Oos there?" Pyro said cautiously and getting into a defensive stance.

"Why don't you look ?"

Pyro scowled and walked over to the tree and looked down, there laying on the ground was the girl from the kitchen. She was laying flat on her back making her hair fan out around her. Instead of her bikini she was now wearing a dark red tank top with jean shorts and black flip flops. He looked down at her cocking his head and raising an eyebrow. "What the ell are yew doin?" he said in his Australian accent.

She rolled her eyes and said looking at him as if it were obvious. "Staring at the stars, it's a really clear night." Then she looked at him thoughtfully and asked "Wanna join?"

"Sure" he had nothing better to do. Well he did always have the option of messing with Scott but didn't feel like it tonight. _Maybe tomorrow, I'll introduce him to Penelope the Dragon _he thought as he lay down.

She glanced over at him and reached her hand over to his, brushing her fingers against his in the process ,and gently touching the firey flower. John felt a lurch in his gut when their hands touched but brushed it off as hormones, she was very attractive. _very, very attractive , those eyes that hair…_ he shook himself mentally not noticing Amara's slight blush and exsessive heat emminating more strongly from her. "That's really pretty." she said gently touching it, and the flower started to get bigger as she fed it some of her fire.

John was ready to pull the flower away when she touched it, but when she did , she didn't burn like he expected her to. Instead the flower got bigger and more vibrant, John looked at her then the flower in slight awe and then as she pulled away he said "Here keep it" and she smiled, again making St. John's heart lurch, thanking him and took the flower with no fear.

John reached out and started to shape it into a heart, then a bouquet, and finally a puppy that ran around her and jumped in her lap as she sat up smiling. Pyro sat up too gazing at her as she hummed happily to the dog the same song she was humming to in the kitchen. _Sheila really seems to like that song don't she?_ he thought. Pyro was about to ask when she spoke "Thank you I never was aloud to have a pet." raising her head grinning at John and blushing when she saw him gazing at her.

"No problem luv." he said with a grin. She stroked the puppy sleeping in her lap. She looked up and said " So where are you from?"

"Australia you?" Pyro asked.

"Nova Roma"

"Huh?"

"It's a small island in the middle of the Pacific you probably haven't heard of it." Amara looked at her watch and cursed getting up placing the puppy on the ground. "I've gotta go it's curfew and Logan will kill me if I'm late again ,it was nice talking to you." she said as she started to walk away then spun on her heels and said " Oh I'm so sorry I didn't introduce myself. I'm Amara Aquilla and you are?"

"St. John Allerdyce, pleasure to make your acquaintance Miss. Aquilla." he said in snotty voice which made her giggle making him grin madly.

"The pleasures all mine. Well gotta go goodnight John." she said with a smile as she retreated towards the mansion.

John watched her go. As he looked down at the fire that he was playing with that used to be Amara's puppy, he remembered how she didn't get burned, how the fire got bigger when she touched it, and when her fingers brushed his they were burning hot, not that he minded, hot was better for him. He hadn't asked about her powers and was thinking about following her. But then a little part of his mind said not to, he liked her…a lot , even if he had just met her and he didn't want to ruin it. By finding out her mutation he might only be attracted to her powers or the other way around. He didn't want that to happen, he wanted her to love him for who he was not his powers and the same for him loving her.

_Love mate? Really? Whoa you just met the Sheila. Next thing your gonna become a hopeless romantic like Rems. If I start stuttering around her like a schoolboy I might just have to get Piotr to hit me. _

_PLEASE REVIEW_

_I don't really think I did the Amyro good but oh well. Hope you liked it a little.._


	4. Chapter 4

Some Rolo and Remy ororo this chapter. And sorry if I get any of the panther stuff wrong I'm getting most of my info from wikipedia and I'm tweaking it a lot too so go with the flow. Also again about the age thing when Ororo had her kid, I wanted her to be like 30 but I also wanted her kid to be at least 13 so yeah sorry. Oh and what do you think about bringing Polaris in next? I'm going to but I need a pairing.

Every year Ororo would leave for a few weeks no one knew where she went or why they just accepted it… after a while, well except Kitty who always pestered her about it. Only the older students and other instructors knew she went to Africa , but only a selected few knew _why_ she went there. Xavier and Jean ,who found out on accident, were obviously two who knew ,as did Remy and now one more person was going to be let in on the secret, Logan. After Ororo had said that she and Remy were going to Africa for the usual Xavier had requested that Logan go too and the trip be shortened substantially, and it was for good reason.

"Ororo I was on Cerebro the other day and I detected a new mutant in your village. I can't identify specifically what her powers are but I would like her to be brought to the mansion immediately just incase they get out of control. You can guess who I am speaking of, I presume?" the Professor said.

Ororo nodded saying "It was expected." she then glanced at Logan nervously and then at the Professor.

Xavier spoke up "Logan is going with you ,he should know Ororo. The whole school will know soon too."

"Ah dis is gonna be good" Remy said with a grin leaning back in his chair waiting for the inevitable explosion of Logan's head.

"Logan" Storm started Logan cocked a brow "The reason for this mission , to put it simply, is to go to Africa and retrieve my daughter N'Dare Remy Munroe-T'Challa" She calmly waited for his reply.

Logan was stunned for a second then said "Daughter?" at which Remy nodded smugly "Damn 'Ro that's one big secret."

At this Ororo chuckled and asked "So is that a yes at accompanying us? We will also be visiting my parents graves too, like I do every year with N'Dare."

"Sure when are we leaving?" Logan asked.

Remy was so disappointed he had been looking forward to getting Pyro to clean brain off the wall. He sighed as he sat straight up again.

**Africa***********************************************************************

They had just landed ,it was about 9 am. They had agreed to leave first thing tomorrow morning the previous night. Storm was the first off followed by Remy, Logan was going to stay with the jet.

As they walked towards the village Remy noticed Ororo's mood getting happier and happier. Once they were close enough to the village people started to notice them and greet Ororo kindly. She greeted them in return and sometimes asked of children or grandchildren. Eventually they arrived at a hut and Stormy knocked on the door lightly and said "Where's my little Panther?"

There was a shout of joy from the hut and a girl of 13 ran out, white hair flying and blue eyes filled with joy, wrapping her mother in a big hug that she returned kindly. "I missed you Mama, it's been depressing since Nana Aberash passed." she said becoming slightly sad at the memory of her grandma passing 6 months ago.

"Ah don be sad petite Stormy it makes Remy sad." Remy said mock pouting. N'Dare perked up and smiled flinging herself into Remy's open arms.

"I've missed you Uncle Remy, I haven't seen you for so long. Did you finally decide to listen to Mama? She told me when she visited on my birthday that you hadn't ,but she had to leave for a mission soon after." she said with a pout to match Remy's.

"Ah petite Stormy Remy did, listen to dis old, wise, and handsome Cajun. Your mother is always right." he said then glanced at the woman in question "Happy now Remy admitted it?"

"Yes as a matter of fact I am."

"So are we going to the mansion with the man with claws or not, after we visit grandma and grandpa?" N'Dare spoke up before Remy could reply. Both looked at her in shock.

"N'Dare how did you know that?" Ororo said gently.

"I had a vision of it a couple days ago apparently I got your looks mama and grandma's visions but I get my powers from dads side." She said matter of factly. More calmly than was expected, she was more like her mother than she knew. Like a storm, calm skies for a second then it hits and it hits hard if Remy's memory served correctly.

Ororo calmed herself and said "That's good to know child, and yes we are going to the Mansion Papa Xavier wants to see you again."

"Yeah that'll be nice I missed him, one second I'll go get my bag." N'Dare said cheerfully.

"So what do you thinks brother? I know you haven't seen her for years, except those few times I brought you for a few days." Ororo said turning to him.

"She's belle Stormy, looks a lot like you." he said with a grin. Storm rolled her eyes as her daughter walked out of the hut with 2 bags of clothes and essentials.

"Thanks Uncle Rems" She said making Remy cock and eyebrow. The girl tapped her ear in response saying "better senses".

**X Jet Mansion*************************************************************

**It had been a long day, after getting N'Dare the foursome went to Ororo's parents graves in Cairo Egypt. Both Remy and Logan had stayed on the jet as the 2 women went to pay their respects. Logan had grilled the Cajun about who N'Dare's father was until finally Remy blurted out "The Black Panther" and the rest of the story. About how they had married before Ororo joined the X men and how they had had N'dare and the Black Panther had died in battle for the greater good. After that he pretty much knew the rest, Ororo had joined the X men leaving her daughter in her Grandmother's care, apparently all the women in Ororo's family lived longer than usually expected. Ororo had visited every year for about a month ,to check on her village and visit and care for her daughter for awhile until she had to come back to the institute. She didn't want to bring her child with her, she didn't want N'Dare getting hurt. N'Dare understood that she would have done the same thing she once said to Remy when he had visited once…although she still didn't like it she had also said.**

**After about an hour the girls had returned and they had headed back to the mansion. Remy, Ororo, and N'dare talked the whole way there sometimes including Logan in the conversation. N'Dare was shy of Logan at first but by the time they were back at the mansion she had warmed up to him and he had started to like the kid.**

**When they arrived back at the mansion N'Dare was shown to her room and then brought to Xavier's office where she burst in and ran over to his wheel chair and threw her arms around him not even noticing Jean sitting in a chair opposite him. Jean smiled at the joyful reunion occurring in front of her.**

"**I've missed you so much grandpa X." she said smiling as she released him.**

"**And I you N'dare. You have grown so much since last I saw you." he said smiling at the girl he considered a granddaughter. **

"**N'Dare remember what Aberash told you about manners." Ororo playfully scolded from the doorway , walking over to stand near Jean. "N'Dare this is Jean, Jean this is my daughter N'Dare."**

"**Hi N'dare it's nice to meet you at last. I like your name it's pretty." Jean said softly smiling warmly like the perfect girl she was.**

**N'dare beamed at her, then took a sniff and grinned wider. " Hi Jean thanks it's nice to meet you too. Oh by the way you smell pretty, most people try to cover their sent with something else but you smell like….well you, it's nice." she said making Jean blush.**

"**Impressive, I see you take after your father," Xavier said.**

**Ororo shook her head saying "In so many ways, you have no idea. She has already been corrupted by the village boys, she would fit right in with the boys here. Probably give them some…very inventive ideas of how to prank us." At this N'Dare smiled at her mother innocently.**

**Xavier chuckled looking at the two as Jean observed their interaction with amusement. Xavier was about to ask N'Dare about her powers and what she had noticed so far, when she yawned. "Ah it seems we have tired you out would you like to get some sleep before dinner? We will be eating in about 2 hours."**

"**Yeah that will be a good enough time for a wildcat nap." N'dare responded. "I know my way back don't worry." she said as she walked out of the room. Ororo watched her go then turned to Jean and Charles and said "Charles she has visions." Making the professor raise a eyebrow and Jean look confused.**

**So READ AND REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

**MANSION HALLWAYS**************************************************

N'Dare headed back towards her room not bothering to sniff the air to find her way back by smelling her mother's most recent sent path. If she took a wrong turn oh well, she wanted to look around the mansion. As she wandered she lost herself in thought. Wondering what the boys and girls who were her friends were doing right now she didn't realize that she was about to bump into someone until it was too late.

As she crashed into him Jaime multiplied into 4 Jaimes. N'Dare jumped back up quickly blushing and apologizing then stopped when she saw 4 of the same boys getting up from the floor. He looked at her then blushed at the shocked look on her face and pulled himself back together and mumbled an apology looking at the ground embarrassed. When he lived with his parents they got angry at him whenever he multiplied ,even if it wasn't his fault he had bumped into something.

N'Dare composed herself again and then let her composure slip and exclaimed "That was so awesome!" grinning wildly.

Jaime looked at her for a second then beamed happily and said "Thanks, I'm Jaime Maddrox or Multiple Man when I become an X man." holding out his hand. She took it and shook it firmly smiling.

"I'm N'Dare Munroe-T'Challa and I don't have a code name, I'm new." she said with a smile.

"Where are you from you speak with an accent?" Jaime said looking at her curiously.

"Africa my Grandpa kinda taught my English when I was younger. My mom just brought me here." she said thinking of how Papa X had mentally taught her English on one of his visits.

"OH that's cool. Did your mom just dump you here too?" he asked only realizing a second too late that probably wasn't polite. "Not that the- there any-" he was thankfully cut off by N'Dare.

"No she's talking to Papa X write now."

"Wait now I'm confused, whose Papa X?" Jaime asked starting to feel his head hurt, not making the connection.

"Professor Xavier" she said impatiently. _Wow this guy is thick._

"You're the Professor's granddaughter ?" Jaime said looking confused. "But your-"

"Black? No duh" N'Dare said with and exasperated sigh _I guess I'm gonna have to spell it out for him._ "He's not my real Grandpa both of my real ones are dead. But he was like a father to my mom so he's like my grandpa."

"Ok I get it….so who's your mom"

"Ororo Munroe or like my Uncle Remy calls her Stormy."

"Ok that's cool"

"Weeeeeeell I'm gonna go take a nap, nice meeting you Jaime."

"Yeah Bye" he said with a grin on his face. Then when she was gone it hit him. _Ms .Munroe's daughter? Wait What? But- no I'm just gonna stop right there my head hurts too much already. _Jaime groaned and decided to go take some Advil and lie down for a while until his head stopped hurting.

**Kitchen*****************************************************************

"Come on Amara. I'm only bad at baking maybe I'm better at cooking pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease" Kitty pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

"No Kitty, this is a very complicated dish and I don't want to poison anyone. It's my night to cook ,your tomorrow. I'll teach you another dish then, ok?" Amara said. Kitty made a face at having to wait but agreed and walked off to find Piotr who had, miraculously, became good friends , even with the Russians quiet demeanor. Amara sighed in relief and went back to cooking. She was making a traditional Nova Roman dish.

She had lied the dish wasn't really complicated but Amara wanted to be left alone to do this. It reminded her of her home and how sometimes when she was little she would sneak into the kitchen and help the chefs cook. They would always be singing when they were cooking. Chef Maria told her it was because it made the food taste better like when you sing to plants to make them grow better. So the kitchen was always filled with music and songs. That's were she had learned most of the Nova Roman songs that she would always hum when she was homesick. But her mother would always find out about her being in the kitchen and scold her and tell her it wasn't proper. When she was 12 she gave up going to the kitchens and took on the pompous princess role that she didn't grow out of until at least a year at the Institute.

Before she had left her home to go to Xavier's, the old cook had stopped her in the hallway and told her that if ever she was homesick to remember the songs and sing them and to remember her home. Before that she hadn't spoke to the cook in three years ,but she still cared for the women, she had been more like a mother than her own mother had been and so she had promised to do exactly what she said and write monthly to her. And so they had, she would send letters every month on what had been happening, how her training was, what recipes she had made, also how ,when she had dropped the princess act after awhile, she had even more friends. So as she cooked and sang quietly she remembered the kitchen back in Nova Roma and could hear the other voices singing as well and the taste of sauce on her tongue, spicy and tangy.

"Why do you always sing that song Sheila?" an Australian accent asked behind her making her jump slightly and almost knock a pot over as she spun around. "Yer always singn it and it always seems like yer in another place when ya do." he continued "And it's always when no else is around, it sounds really beautiful but kinda …sad like yer mourning" he said giving her a questioning look. One of the few looks not accompanied by a mad grin or maniacal laughter.

The compliment made her blush and she turned back to cooking. Sadly she was almost done, all she had to do was put the food on platters. _Might as well tell him it's not a big secret or anything. _

"When I was younger I would help in the kitchens. Maria, who was like a mother to me, taught me how to cook and that when your cooking that it helps to sing to your food, even if your voice is terrible." she said throwing a smile over her shoulder, which he returned with a slightly mad, but cute grin.

Blushing, she turned back to the food and started to put it on metal plates and trays to be brought to the tablefor Lorna to set out, as she continued. " Then of course I became a pompous princess and stopped going to the kitchens, thinking what I was taught to think, that they were all below us. But when I found out about my powers she was the first to find out ,even if I still acted like a complete brat to her, she was still there when I needed her most. Before I left for Xavier's she pulled me aside and said that to remember if I ever cook to sing to the food and that if I ever feel homesick, need comfort or just feel alone ,to sing the songs I learned and she would here me and sing too. She would sing and we would connect through it and she would send a little piece of home over through her song."

Amara paused and turned around with the platters and silverware in her hands and arms, leaving some on the counter to come back for. "I guess that was the beginning of the death of the Nova Roma, bitchy, princess act. Tabby and the rest of the kids at the mansion did the rest." she said jokingly.

Amara left the room quickly feeling nervous and embarrassed about telling John all that, but then heard what he said next and grinned.

"Wait! Whaat! Princess?" he said sounding surprised "Of course John you freaking like a Princess. Bloody 'ell" he muttered making Amara giggle and smile. _He likes me, _she thought blushing, then went over to her green haired friend and asked if she could set out the silver ware.

Magneto looked up at his old friends home. He hadn't been here since it was opened…..the first time around. He didn't want to do this but he knew he had to speak to Charles. Mystique said that Destiny had seen there was a threat coming and that the X men would be needed to stop it. It was still unclear what it was, Destiny could only see little bits ,nothing clear ever since she had become blind, but she had said that he needed to speak to his old friend, Xavier. Apparently they needed to at least have a truce, it would not do to have no allies when this threat arrived.

So here he stood, on his enemy/ friend's doorstep in only a black suit, no helmet no nothing. He needed to earn Charles's trust so he left his helmet and wore civilian clothing. _Well nice, expensive civilian clothing, of course, _he thought. He banged on the door and it was opened a second later by none other than Charles Xavier, he must have knew he was there before Magneto had even reached the steps.

"Hello Eric what is it that you want?" Charles asked politely noticing that his friend wasn't wearing his protective helmet,_ interesting._

"Charles, we need to talk Destiny has seen something troubling. I would like to….speak …about a ….truce of sort." He eventually got out like a reluctant school child, much to Xavier's amusement.

"Of course Eric, I would gladly speak of a truce. Do come in, we will go to my study." said Charles rolling away to his study. Magneto closed the door behind him and followed. Glancing in at open doors, he saw several children in the recreation room, but they didn't notice him. The next door he glanced in on he stopped in his tracks staring, shock and old memories assaulting him.

_**A beautiful new born baby with light green hair was held in his arms as her mother lay sleeping in the hospital bed. She cooed at him happily and smiled, not afraid. That's when he knew he could not really be her father, he was not worthy to raise this beautiful creature. He had already failed three times with the twins and…Anya. The memory of that fateful night still tormented him.**_

_**He would not subject her through that. That night he left his new wife and ran away with the baby. He kissed her head and left a slip of paper that read **_**Lorna**_** in her blanket. He left her there on the doorstep, ringing the bell first, of a random house in the suburbs hoping she would have a chance at having a good father and family. That night his heart became icy once again, all warmth and love disappearing into the night as he did never to be seen again.**_

There sitting at the dining room table was a beautiful girl of about seventeen. Her hair was green and cut in a ragged bob a few inches past her chin. The tips were dyed black, like they had been dipped in black paint. She pushed side bangs away from across her forehead as she focused on a book about the holocaust.(AN: this is a tribute to the fact Magneto was in a concentration camp when he was younger and that his powers manifested when they took his parents away.) She wore a black choker around her neck, and a black tank top with a green t-shirt on top that came of f her shoulders that had a design across the chest .(A/N: use your imagination on the design) Her nails were the same shade as her pants ,black.

She was focused completely on her work and didn't notice Magneto staring. Even though she was much older and looked different he still knew it was her, Lorna, his daughter. As he watched a girl ,about a year younger that he recognized from his file as being the princess, walked in with silverware and a couple metal platters full of delicious food.

She said something to Lorna making her glance up, Magneto retreated closer to the shadows and the side of the doors. But she didn't look over at him, she nodded her head to the girl and waved her hand. Magneto felt a swell of fatherly pride that was unlike him as all the silverware went and set itself at the long table, then the platters were laid out as a few more came in, hovering, and were also put on the table. She had his powers.

"Ah Lorna, yes she is a recent addition. After her parents died in a plane crash she was bounced from foster home to foster home, because the families couldn't accept her powers . But of course you probably already new that, didn't you Eric?" Charles asked looking at him hard. Obviously his old friend knew something.

"Interesting powers she has." Magneto said, glancing at the girl, acting nonchalant, who was putting her book down as students streamed in from the recreation room for supper.

"Yes… they are very interesting. Now about that truce….just come with me to my office and we'll discuss it." Charles said wheeling away. With one last glance at the girl, while also spotting his former acolytes, he turned and followed. He had lost his acolytes all he had was Mystique and Saber tooth , he needed to rebuild his team and he knew just where to start.

AN: Yeah I wanted to bring Lorna in cause I like her. I don't know who to pair her with yet so suggestions please. But she will be meeting her siblings soon *evil grin*. Pietro will have fit.

Oh one more thing REVIEW PLEASE

oh and mew fong don't worry it was a good question I would probably ask the same thing and thanks for reviewing. Oh and about N'Dare you'll just have to wait I've got plans for her visions but she'll probably get spontaneous ones and also ones she can control, and I'm going to put in Fight-vision, kinda like alice in twilight except , since N'Dare is gonna take after her father mostly, so she's gonna be a natural fighter. ok? Ok I'll stop babbling nowJ


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: thank you for the reviews and the name suggestions. I've been considering the names and right now I'm interested in the White Panther, it's a play on who her father was and the fact that she well has white hair I like it but I'm considering the ones you guys gave me in the reviews too. So what do you think about the White Panther? And I'm still unsure if I should do Kurtty or Kiotr. I'm gonna try to do some Romy this chapter so forgive me if it's horrible I'm not good at writing them.**

**And Mew Fong, about the Anya thing if you don't know about her I'll give you some back round. She was Magneto's first daughter with his original wife who also had the twins. They were living in a village after the holocaust (cause he and her, Magda, ran away together from the camps) where he changed his name to Magnus. They had Anya but one night the villagers burned their house down because they found out Magneto was a mutant or something like that. The villagers held him back from saving Anya so she died in the burning house. That's when Magneto's powers fully manifested and that's why he hates humans that are prejudice to mutants so much. Teehee sorry I'm rambling bout Magnet but I kinda like him because it also shows the other side of mutants and why their bad, it might not seem like it but people always have a reason for why their like that. Oh and I'm getting a lot of info from wikipedia so if you want more look it up there.**

**Ok now that I'm done being crazy x man fan girl I'll write the story.**

**Disclaimer: I only own N'Dare nothing else.**

_**This=**_** dream talk any thing said/ thought in a dream is in italics**

**N'Dare looked around. She was in a large circular room with steel paneling and a walk way coming to the middle of it. She walked up the walkway to the end of it where there was a helmet and computer thing. **_**What is this place?**_** she thought. In answer a whisper resounded off the walls repeating like an echo until it faded away. **_**Cerebro, Cerebro cerebro cerebro.**_

_**Well that was creepy. Either I'm telepathic or I'm hearing voices or this is a really bad horror movie. I'm kinda hoping it's the voices I've always wanted to lie in one of those chairs that therapist's had, **_**N'Dare thought as she walked up to the machine and helmet on the end of the walkway. She didn't seem to have any control over her actions, it was all instinct.**

**Once she was at the end her hands reached out and picked the helmet up and placed it on her head. **_**I probably look like a total, as the americans say here, dweeb. So what am I doing? If you don't know take off the helmet… but I do know I just have to…. **_**As N'Dare did what her instincts told her to do she started seeing things around her. They looked like people but instead of stopping, even for the ones that seemed different than the rest, she kept going moving from place to place until finally….**_**gotcha.**_

**There was a girl, she was frightened, slave traders had taken her. All of sudden N'Dare could see the girl clearly, she was in a long black burka that covered everything except her eyes, which were a beautiful color, like sand in the desert. The girl looked at her then said two words **_**komaketoon konam. **_

**N'Dare could sense the girl was asking for help but right when she was going tell her that she would get help, her dream collapsed around her.**

**Someone was shaking her and repeating her name. She looked up, it was her mother looking at her concerned. "What is it child? Did you see something troubling, I remember your Nana would look like this when she had visions in her sleep. Tossing and turning and moaning sometimes. So what is it?" Her mother asked giving her a concerned look.**

"**There was this girl, she was captured in…Afghanistan it looked like. She said something, but I got this feeling she was asking for help. Mama I think she's a mutant like us." N'Dare said shakely looking up at her mother.**

**Ororo nodded and spoke again "I'll talk to the Professor we'll send some people out tonight. But for now you need to come down for supper and meet everyone. Amara made one of her Nova Roman dishes which are always exquisite."**

**At N'Dare's groan at being pulled away from the warmth of her new bed Ororo chuckled and said " Just be happy it isn't Kitty's turn to cook, she has yet to perfect the fine art of making something edible so we always end up getting pizza."**

"**Alright lets go meet the rest of the family." N'Dare said a little grumpily, but still happy because she got to see her Uncle Remy and meet the rest of her mother's family.**

**Dining Room******************************************************************

**Everyone was eating Amara's delicious meal and some were complimenting her cooking, at one point Gambit said he wished his Chere could cook that good making Amara blush and Rogue glare.**

"**Ah'll have you know Swamp Rat Ah make a mean southern meal." Rogue said defensively while Amara had to keep from rolling her eyes, she had been sitting across from them with Tabby next to her. Tabby claimed there was nothing at the brotherhood house to eat because the guys were to lazy to go shopping. Amara's friend didn't have the princess's restraint and rolled her eyes and then went back to flirting with Piotr who was sitting on Rogue's left. No one knew how but some how Remy had scored a seat next to Rogue ensuring that there would be bickering/flirting throughout the whole meal.**

"**Oh so you like some Cajun spice mon chere?" Remy said flirtatiously.**

**Rogue didn't have a comeback and was about to go with the classic line "Shut up". When Ororo and ,a still kinda tired, N'Dare next to her. Ororo pointed her over to where Remy sat and then went over to talk to the Professor.**

**N'Dare walked over and sat on Remy's right side and started to fill her plate up. "What no hello for your favorite uncle? Remy's offended petite Stormy." Remy said with mock hurt.**

"**Oh sorry Uncle Rems ,hey, I've got jet lag (AN I don't know the time zones so just say Africa's a head of the east coast K?) and…yeah." She trailed off eating her food and then her eyes widened. "Mama was right this is delicious." **

"**Thank You I'm Amara Aquilla by the way." Amara said smiling at the girl gratefully. She was glad the 13 year old liked it, some people didn't like her food because it was spicy and she refused to make it differently because that would be insulting to the dish.**

"**Mm mmnmmish Nmare emy mumro thalla." She said nodding at Amara. Everyone looked at her in confusion until Remy spoke uncertainly "Remy tinks what petite Stormy meant was 'My name is N'Dare Remy Munroe T'Challa' remy get it right, petite?" he asked at which he received a nod as N'Dare gulped down her mouth of food.**

"**Sorry just really hungry and the rest of you are?" she asked now taking small bites.**

"**Um dats St. John or Pyro," who was sitting on Amara's other side "Tabby or Boom Boom, Piotr Rasputin or Collosus, you've jus met Amara or Magma, and dis ere is mon chere Roguey." he finished throwing an arm around Rogue which she shoved off growling at him.**

"**I don't think she likes you Uncle Rems." N'dare stage whispered with a smirk.**

"**See, the kids smart, listen to her." Rogue said smiling at N'Dare who smiled back.**

"**Why do you keep callin Rems your uncle?…Omigod Remy you didn't ge-?" John said looking shocked.**

"**Don't even tink about finishing dat sentence mon ami." Remy said with a glare.**

"**You thought…? Oh no no no no no. Uncle Remy is just a really good friend of my mom's." N'dare said hurriedly, embarrassed at the almost statement. Uncle Remy as her dad? She shuddered at the thought.**

"**So" Amara began, before this conversation could get anymore awkward and before Remy hit John. "You said your N'Dare Munroe-T'Challa? Are you related to Miss. Munroe?" she said as she took a sip of water.**

"**Yeah she's my Mom." N'Dare said as she kept eating not noticing the shocked looks on the other peoples faces or Amara sputtering and coughing on her water as Tabby thumped her back. She looked up when she heard Remy laughing so hard he almost fell out of the chair.**

**N'Dare looked around innocently "What can't you see the resemblance?"**

**Right then the Professor and Ororo walked, or in Xavier's case rolled, over. "Hey Mama, your right these people are pretty cool." N'Dare said with a sweet smile.**

**Remy was still laughing, all though not as hard, whenever he looked at some of the other peoples faces. Rogue, Amara, and Piotr had composed themselves. But John and Tabby were still trying to figure it out. That's when Tabby looked at Storm and said "She your daughter?" at Ororo's amused nod both Tabby and John spoke at the same time "Daaaaaamn" "Bloody hell".**

**Xavier chuckled and said "What have I told you about cursing?"**

"**Don't do it unless the situation calls for it. But seriously Professor what do you expect our reactions to be? It's just so….." Tabby looked between N'Dare and her mother and repeated "Daaaaaaaamn"**

"**Whaat the Sheila said" John agreed.**

"**Well I will permit it this time." Xavier said "But I need to talk to Gambit, N'Dare and Rogue for a little while please."**

"**Sure thing prof." Rogue said getting up, leaving her plate for whoever was on kitchen duty, which happened to be Kitty and Kurt. Thinking about that Rogue decided to make her roommate and brother's life easier and took her plate and on her way to the study dropped it off in the kitchen sink.**

**Ganbit and N'Dare followed suit with Rogue and dropped their plates off and then went to the study to meet with Xavier. In the office were Xavier, Ororo and Wolverine. Xavier behind his desk, Ororo beside him and Wollverine leaning on the wall behind the Professor.**

"**Now N'Dare about that vision you had how did you see this girl?" the Professor asked steepling his fingers.**

"**Well I was in this big room with this steel walkway and steel walls. There was this computer thing and this helmet. I put the helmet on and just followed my instincts and it showed me her."**

"**Sounds like Cerebro Chuck." Logan said.**

"**Yes well N'dare what you dreamed about was most likely like one of the visions you told your mother about right?" at her nod Xavier continued "At the institute we have a machine like what you described, it tells us where a new mutant is and what power they have. I believe you some how mentally connected with Cerebro through your vision and found this. You said she was in trouble?"**

"**Yes, something about slave trading." N'Dare said nodding.**

"**Then we must get to her quickly. I just wanted to tell you that we are sending Rogue, Remy and Logan out to go retrieve the girl. I looked her up on the Cerebro I told you about, her name is Sooraya Qadir and she has the ability to change into and control a malleable sand form." Xavier directed the last bit to the three going on the mission who nodded that they understood.**

"**We'll head out now Chuck, I've got the quardinates in the black bird." Logan said walking towards the door followed by Remy and Rogue.**

**Once they had left Xavier turned to N'Dare with a kind face saying "N'dare if you ever have another vision like this please tell one of the instructors, your mother or I."**

"**Of course. Now can I go to the rec room that Mama told me about?" She asked eagerly.**

**Both adults chuckled and nodded. With that N'Dare ran out of the room. Even if she was a mischievous teenager she still got excited over exploring new places.**

**Afghanistan************************************************************************

**Rogue was shocked. After hearing about the girl being taken by slave traders from some local villagers Remy had stopped being joking or flirtatious and became serious. He would sometimes send a half hearted flirty comment toward Rogue, but she knew his heart wasn't in it.**

**Wolverine was sniffing the girl out. (AN don't ask me how he just got a wiff of her or something.)**

**Eventually they came across a guarded camp. Pretty much each man had a weapon of sorts. Wolverine turned to them with one final sniff and growled "She's in the tent on the farthest right of the camp. Were gonna attack. You two hold em off while I get the girl. Got it?"**

**Both agreed and they started. Luckily there weren't that many men and most were taken out in a few minutes. Once all of them had been knocked out or drained by Rogue they went over to the tent.**

**They were prepared for a fight because Logan hadn't come out yet, and if the famous Wolverine was in trouble then they were in for something very bad. But when they got in their was no one left to fight. A girl ,in a black traditional abaya with a nigab covering her face, was lying unconscious on the floor and what looked like men were on the floor. The reason why they only **_**looked**_** like men was because most had skin ripped off them to the point where you could see bone clearly.**

**Wolverine was facing the other wall of the tent where a little smoke was (AN If you've read new x men vol. 3 you know what I'm talking about but I'm not really gonna mention it in this story)**

**Gambit whistled "Wow you really took your anger out on those guys didncha Wolvie." Remy stated. **

**Wolverine turned and glared "I thought I told you to destract those guys." he said as he scooped the girl up off the floor.**

"**Oh we took care of em. Swamp Rats right that is a nasty job you did on those guys." Rogue said looking at the grotesgue sight.**

"**I didn't do it she did." Logan grunted and walked out of the tent back towards the X jet.**

"**Remy don't wanna get on dat girls bad side, he got too pretty of a face."**

**Remy said following Logan.**

"**Sure you do Swamp Rat." Rogue said with a snort too tired and full of new minds to think of a good come back.**

"**Remy all ways knew you like him Chere." he crowed happily.**

"**yeah yeah" Rogue said the ground was starting to spin and then she fainted. But before she hit the ground Remy caught her and carried her back to the jet humming a little tune. **_**Dis is one of tose time Remy really love her powers.**_

**AN Sorry I keep bringing in people from the comics I just read about Sooraya and I love her and I love Icarus/Sooraya fan fictions it's sweet but not in a overly mushy way. But I promise there will probably be only one more extra character from the new x men, Icarus of course. If you don't know him or Sooraya look them up on Wikipedia. I haven't read a lot of them because I can't get a hold of a lot of comics but what I've read so far is cool. I hope you guys liked this so please review. **


	7. Chapter 7

AN thanks for the review sorry for taking so long to update. But I'm back now! Aren't you excited? Yeah I wouldn't be either :D But here we go I'm gonna do some Kurtty and maybe some icarus/ sooraya and some more polaris cause I love her she's awesome…in my mind.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except N'Dare so were all going to have to survive with my genius never being printed :C

Mew Fong, thanks for the review it was my pleasure (I secretly like Magneto even if he's evil) , I didn't know he had a brother I just know the basics about the Black Panther I'm more of an x man nut and even there I mainly watch the tv show/ movie and read a few comics so if I don't personify the comic character well I apologize.:D and abut N'Dare's nick name I'm thinking of one but I'm never good at those so suggestions for her Remy nickname? I'm thinking of Dare for the other kids to call her. Hope you like the chapter!

**************************************************************************Mansion

N'Dare bounced into the rec room happily. She didn't see Amara, John or Tabby sadly, and her Uncle and Rogue were out with Logan. Logan had said ,on the x jet, he would teach her about cars, motorcycles and jets which she had expressed an interest in, having rarely seen one in her village. Even if Logan semed scary she could tell he had a soft spot for kids even the guys.

Piotr was just leaving the room as she walked in. At first N'Dare was a little afraid of him, being so big and all, but he was sweet and nice to her, treating her like a sister. Her Mom had told her they were going on a mission to save his sister in a couple days so N'Dare had decided to humor him, for now. She already knew that all the older guys would probably treat her like a little sister anyway, her and Jaime would be the little kids until Piotr's sister came. When she first arrived she was nervous they wouldn't accept her but they had and everyone was like one big very dysfunctional family.

Piotr paused and looked down at her with a kind smile and said "I would introduce you to everyone but I do not know them all yet, go ask Katya over there she knows everyone." N'Dare smiled in thanks and walked towards the blue/ brown haired girl on the couch with a dark haired boy who was playing a video game with a brown haired boy next to her.

N'Dare walked up and looked at the screen confused for a second, they didn't have video games in her village, then looked at the girl timidly. "Um hi?" she said flushing and looking down.

"Oh like hi your Storm's daughter N'Dare right?" the somewhat brunette said with a sweet smile.

N'Dare smirked gaining a little more confidence. "That spread quickly."

Kitty giggled saying "Like yeah it's hard to keep a secret here. I'm Kitty by the way it's like nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you-" N'Dare was cut off by a shout from the dark haired boy who was now doing a victory dance while the other sulked muttering about a fixed game.

Kitty rolled her eyes "Guys" getting their attention. "N'Dare, the one doing the cabbage patch is Kurt and the one icing the controller is Bobby. And if they don't shut up the thin ice their on is gonna break. No matter how many times Bobby tries to freeze it over" glaring at them making N'Dare smile and the boys cringe.

"Sorry Keety, whose this?" Kurt asked smiling at the younger girl.

"N'Dare, Ms Munroe's daughter." Kitty said.

"Your Storm's daughter?" Bobby asked and at her nod smiled "Cool can you like control the weather? Can you make it snow when school starts again?" he asked excitedly.

"Nope sorry I take after my grandma and dad, personally I like school but if you want to get out I've got some convincing sick tricks that usually work…." she said with a n evil gin.

"I like her" Kurt said with a smile and Bobby nodded in agreement making Kitty face palm and groan.

"Am I gonna have to separate you three?" Kitty asked.

"Probably" N'Dare said as she sat on the floor Indian style leaning against the couch. "What's this?" she asked pointing to the screen.

Bobby almost choked on his own spit in shock. " You don't know what a video game is?"

N'Dare looked confused "No, should I ?" at which Bobby sputtered indignantly.

"Of course! Come here you are going to learn about video games now." Bobby said seriously.

"Here we go." Kitty groaned as she got up and plopped on the other couch as Kurt followed and did the same, absently wrapping his tail around Kitty's waist. "What's that?" N'Dare asked curiously.

Kurt froze scared she was going to freak out, then Kitty did something horrible, she lazily turned the image inducer off revealing his true form. The blue fur that covered him, the fur that Amanda had been attracted to because it was weird and cool but others thought as demonic. He was prepared for a freak out session. But then he looked at her.

N'Dare's gray blue eyes were wide with…awe and shock, then "That is so cool you know. Don't worry I've seen weirder things. Remind me to tell you about this one time this kid poked his eyeball out, it was sick." she said seriously. "Now that that's over lets play this video game" she said smiling at Kurt reassuringly then turning back to the screen and Bobby.

"Told you, not everyone's going to freak Kurt." Kitty whispered sleepily as she snuggled closer to him using him as a pillow.

"Thank You Katzchen you were right." Kurt said looking at her smiling affectionately and stroked her hair as she curled up like her namesake.

The 13 year old looked at the pair and smiled then turned back to Bobby as he explained how to play the racing game. Then Jaime came in and sat next to her. "Hey Jaime" Bobby said and N'Dare smiled at the Multiple Man as he smiled back. "You ready Dare?" Bobby asked using her new nick name making her smile.

"Yeah let's do this" she said. For the rest of the night she played video games, at first she didn't get it then she got used to it and with her fast reflexes she beat Bobby easily. At one point St. John came in and played her being defeated, then Scott and so on. It became a competition between the boys that night to beat her high score and her at a 2 player race. The whole time Kitty and Kurt were curled up on the sofa asleep.

Night*************************************************************************

Sooraya awoke to a comfortable bed underneath her. She remembered waking before and meeting Professor Xavier who taught her English somehow and meeting Remy, Logan and a tired Rogue then being led to her new room. The whole time, for some reason, she had just wanted to go back to when those slave traders had tried to take her garb of f, she felt free in that moment. It was dark in the room and outside the window moon light streamed in.

The room was barren except for the bed, wardrobe and a desk with a chair. She got up and walked to the door, she was no longer tired. Opening the door quietly she stepped out and walked through the house needing to get outside in the night air and see the stars. "A door to the outside is down the hall and to your left ,Sooraya, don't worry it is only me, Professor Xavier. Please don't stay up too late." A voice said in her head then was gone.

She followed the voices instructions and walked to the door and outside. She breathed in the cool air through the cloth covering her face. It smelt different, she looked up and spotted some familiar constellations but some weren't there and it saddened her. Sooraya walked through the grass, slipping her bare feet through the dew and closing her eyes.

There was a beat of wings and she opened her eyes, frightened. Then there was a boy her age in front of her staring at her. "Um hello, I'm Jay , Sam's brother. I was out for a midnight flight when I saw you come out." the dark/light haired boy said holding his hand out. When she just stared at it he spoke again "You shake it" When she still didn't do anything he extracted it.

After an awkward silence he spoke once more "What's your name?"

"Sooraya" she said quietly looking down shyly. If her face was showing you could probably see her blush a mile away.

"Oh thank god, for a second I thought you were a mute and I was acting like a jerk." Jay said sounding relieved.

Sooraya giggled and Jay smiled happy that he had gotten her to laugh. Right then and there Joshua Guthrie knew that the two would be awesome friends.

Ok? How you like it? Review please. I don't know Jays accent and I'm not really good at them so forgive me if there is none or I fail at them.


	8. Chapter 8

Ok so this is a double feature I guess cause I just wrote chapter 7 and now im writing chapter 8 hope you like. Yes I'm evil and am making them go to school now but I see it this way, if I have to they have to. That mature non selfish thinking is why the world goes round :D

Disclaimer: Same as last time.

( )= grade level

School******************************************************************************

Everyone was quiet on the way to school. Summer was over, everyone was too tired, they had all gotten used to sleeping in. Scott sat in the front seat of his car Kurt (Senior) in the passenger seat. Alex (Junior) had come to stay with his brother this year and had been enrolled at Bayville High. He sat in the back with Bobby (Junior) and St. John (Senior) who was still 18 and needed to finish high school, which the Professor had made mandatory. Everyone wore their usual except Alex wore cargo shorts instead of trunks. And John wore a open button up black shirt with a wife beater underneath and cargo shorts.

Icarus was home schooled at the institute by Beast and Jaime had gone to school early because he was starting his freshman year like N'Dare and didn't want to be late for orientation. Piotr was taking care of his sister Illyana and was soon planning to go back to Russia to see his parents. Remy was staying because he couldn't go back to New Orleans and he had taken a job testing security systems for rich companies ,so he stayed at the institute.

In Jean's new van in the passenger seat Amara (Junior)was in jeans shorts with a red Dr. Pepper T shirt, she had become addicted to the soda, her hair was loose and she was wearing red converse. She took happiness from the fact her mother would have a heart attack if she saw her daughter. Kitty (Senior) was wearing her hair up and was wearing her black pants red top combo and was dozing next to Rogue. Rogue(Senior) was reading a book wearing her usual clothes that covered a ton of skin. On Rogue's other side, staring out the window excitedly, was N'Dare. The white haired freshman, who had just turned 14 over the summer, was wearing jean shorts like Amara, a blue and green plaid shirt with rolled up sleeves and a belt, and blue converse. All the girls had gone on major shopping trips.

In the very back it was cramped. Sooraya (Sophomore) sat near the window in her usual black garb. Lorna (Junior) wore her off the shoulder top with tank top, black jeans and choker ( look at previous chapters or more detail). Beside Lorna was Jubilee (Sophomore) in her usual yellow jacket outfit. Rahne was there too, but only for moral support because she was going back to Scotland for a while to visit her mother, Moira.

At last both cars were parked next to each other in the school parking lot, then the Brotherhood car came up and parked next to the left of the girls car. Everyone unloaded and Scott and Jean left with Scott glaring at the Brotherhood, Scott and Jean were heading out to NYU that day.

Tabby immediately sought out Amara and they started to chat waiting for the bell to ring. Kurt and Bobby were talking with N'Dare giving her supportive words and trying to distract her nervousness with prank ideas. They were now known as the Three Pranksterteers, they had done some amazing pranks over the summer, they would probably go down in history for them. Kurt was also trying to keep Kitty awake as she leaned against him getting glares from Lance who was hanging with the other Hoods. Jubilee was next to Bobby listening to them talk.

Sooraya went to the building because she had to sign some forms and get her schedule or something. St. John played with his lighter and watched Amara like he usually did when he was bored, he had been avoiding her all summer after discovering she was royalty. Alex had tried and failed to talk to St John so he took out a surfing magazine. Rogue walked over to the Scarlet Witch with her new friend Lorna who looked nervous for her first day, at her old school she had always been considered a freak because of her hair.

"Hey Rogue" Wanda (Senior) said leaning against the car in her usual clothes. She had zenned out since Apocalypse but her style hadn't changed although she was on better terms with her dad. Wanda looked Lorna over in approval and saw the nerves on her face. "I'm Wanda are you new here?" she asked nicely, she felt a natural protectiveness for the younger girl. Wanda only felt that sometimes for Pietro when he wasn't being a jerk.

"Lorna Dane, and yeah Xavier recruited me." Lorna said and gave Wanda a grin of thanks.

"Yeah the Prof recruited a few people over the summer." Rogue spoke up.

"Hm?" Wanda said, looking at the new faces.

"The girl that went into the office is Sooraya, that ones Alex ,Scott's brother." Lorna said pointing towards the school and then Alex.

"Yeah and then there's Sam's younger brother Jay, he's home schooled and Sam's out sick today with the same thing as Roberto. But damn Sam's little bro is hot, you should see him Wanda. He's got the whole sexy brooding thing down." Rogue said.

"Yeah but he's only got eyes for Sooraya." Lorna pointed out with a smirk.

Wanda smiled "Yeah I wish him luck wi-" she was cut off by Pietro who had just zoomed over.

"Hey sis who's this? A new X- Geek? What's up with your hair? Is it dyed or something? What's your power making your hair weird? Oh and hey I'm Pietro Maximoff." Pietro said so fast it was amazing Lorna caught it.

She spoke before the older girls could, glaring at the speed demon. "Lorna Dane, yes, this is natural except for the black, and for your information my hair is no weirder than yours and I can control metal, ass." she spoke angrily scowling at him.

"I never said it was bad weird I meant good weird and my hair is awesome. Oh and were on school grounds, no need for crude language." he said snidely.

"Leave us alone Pietro!" Wanda said throwing a hex bolt at him which he dodged and then ran into the school as the bell finally rang and kids trudged in. "Sorry about my brother, he can be a total jerk, and I like your hair it's cool." Wanda said giving her a grin.

"Yeah don't worry girl you'll get used to it eventually" Rogue said as the threesome walked inside. Rogue split off from them going to her locker. It turned out Lorna and Wanda were locker neighbors.

"So…you can control metal?" Wanda said trying to say it nonchalantly. _No two mutants could have the same mutation…could they? Unless…..No that's impossible._

_Lorna looked around making sure no one was paying attention then took out a few paper clip. She turned to Wanda made the paper clips form a smiley face that winked (AN I might have gotten that from Zoom so props to Zoom awesome movie.) "Yeah I can, I just started to learn to levitate, manipulate the metal in the earth and stuff so I can float." Lorna said with a grin. Since she had been at Xavier's she had learned to love her gift and not hate it like she did when she was never kept by a family and sent back to foster care._

_Wanda smiled, although her mind was reeling. "That's awesome. Well lets get to class, what's your first period? I'll show you where it is." As Wanda showed Lorna to advanced science she realized that she actually felt real pride for Lorna and how her powers had progressed . She felt a bond between them immediately and she had a sneaking suspicion her father knew why._

_Huh watya think? I told you they would meet eventually so please review._


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Don't own anything about x men or invisible children

Sorry this took so long thanks for the reviews.

A few weeks later****************************************************************

Everyone trudged back into the mansion. All of them were either tired ,because they stayed up to late the night before, or still had a good amount of energy in them. Kitty and Kurt were both poofed. Kitty had another nightmare and almost fell into the Earth again, but Kurt had been the knight in blue armor. Kitty had passed through him making him wake up, he then bamfed under her yelling at her, making her wake up, it was a miracle the whole mansion hadn't been woken up. After that little excursion Kitty hadn't wanted to go back to sleep so she and Kurt had watched movies on the couch. Of course she had fallen asleep by 3 am so Kurt had carried her to her room and then tried to get some sleep. So obviously both had been living zombies for the day and just wanted to sleep. What did they do? Oh well Kurt fell face first on his bed while trying to help his best friend with her homework and she followed a few seconds later curling up on the end of the bed.

Icarus was strolling through the grounds with Sooraya helping her understand American slang, and everyone else was doing homework in the dining room, they were all spread out along the table in small groups. Amara was working on English which she hated with a passion, she was a geology person not a English or history person but English always irked her the most of all. "What's a synonym for I because I've used it like 20 times?" Amara asked her study partners.

Tabby shrugged holding her head and glaring at a math worksheet hatefully. N' Dare looked up from her history book which she had been reading from. Unlike most of the kids she hadn't had many books in her village ,and the ones they had were very old, tattered and out of date, so she was fascinated with the books in the U.S and had actually started reading it for fun. (read speech at bottom about Invisible children) "I don't know any." she glanced down then at Tabby. "Tabby you know your not telekinetic right?" she dead panned but then smiled.

"Yeah Tabitha, let me introduce you to a pencil, you use it to right homework with." Amara said sarcastically.

"Ugh I should have never taught either of you sarcasm!" Tabby groaned looking at her smirking friends.

"I guess your rubbing off on us." Amara shrugged going back to her essay, _I really need to get a thesaurus. _

"Well I'm gonna take a quick break before my brain gets another cramp." Tabby said scooting back and sending the math page a spiteful look, she was tempted to blow it up. She looked around at the other kids. Rogue and Lorna were studying for a Spanish test a little farther down the table, while Bobby, Sam and Roberto were _"_studying" with paper football. Jubilee was helping Jaime with a German paper. Tabby looked down the other end of the table nearest to the door, that's where she found her entertainment.

St. John was sitting there with Remy, John sent glances at Amara every few minutes, pretty much ignoring his chemistry homework. Unlike Remy, he was trying to hide his looks, Remy made big shows of mournfully watching Rogue who ignored his advances as Lorna giggled at his antics. But Tabby had caught him staring at her BFF intensely as she had several times before during the last few weeks. Grinning evilly she turned back to her two hard working friends.

"Hey Amara, you got yourself a stalker." Tabby frowned then spoke up again. "Did you ever have stalkers when you were in Nova Roma? You were a princess after all."

Amara sighed giving up on finishing her essay that night. She rubbed her temples. "A few princes yes, they were annoying and not worth one second of my attention with their arrogance, why….?" she trailed off following her friends eyes to St. John who was talking to Remy as he worked. "Oh" Amara looked and sounded sad making N' Dare look up. N' Dare studied John, she could sometimes smell strong emotions on people if she really tried, sometimes she was wrong , but mostly she was right on the mark.

"He smells of… nerves. He's nervous like a gazelle facing down a lion." the young girl was amused at this. The drama in her new home was astoundingly funny, she and Tabby, being very direct and to the point people, made fun of the couples in the mansions little dances. But unlike Tabby N' Dare didn't interfere…unless it was a friend or the two were being complete idiots. Sadly Amara and John were being both.

" Ugh he hasn't talked to me, you know really talked, for months. I though he liked me, I heard him say that when I let slip I was a princess." Amara said annoyed, she had a short temper and John had passed the limit weeks ago.

Tabby snorted "Oh that's why." Her friend gave her a confused look so she elaborated. "Mara you're a PRINCESS for crying out loud. That's really intimidating you know, he's probably scared that you'll laugh at him for thinking you two could date." Amara seemed to have a mini epiphany then only saying "Oh"

"Why don't you call it quits for your homework now and go talk to him, Goddess knows you two need to." N' Dare said starting to read a paragraph on being a good citizen in the U.S.

"Yeah, I'll find you some synonyms for I while your gone." Tabby said taking her friends paper and writing on it. Most people would panic at Tabby's help and Amara would too if it wasn't English class. Tabby surprisingly was one of the best in her advanced English class, and sometimes wrote poems and stories for fun.

"Ok" Amara sighed getting up. Her dark red, high top converse padded on the carpet. Today she had borrowed clothes from Rogue, she had taken to wearing any clothes that she liked not following a dress code of prep or Goth like most did. Today she wore a lacy black skirt and a deep red tank top with forearm gloves that looked like black corsets with red lace on the edges. Some would hate her outfit but others would love it, either way she didn't care she liked it, that's all that mattered. Being a princess gave you a lot of self confidence.

"We need to talk." Amara said softly but with a soft blush on her cheeks. Even if she was a princess, with at least 10 men wanting to marry her, she still wasn't confident enough around John, he made her feel vulnerable.

"K Sheila, I'm done with my bloody homework anyways." John said with a slightly nervous grin. Amara giggled waiting for him to collect up his tuff in his messenger bag.

Remy watched this exchange neutrally. He could sense both were smitten with each other, he could also sense the natural animalistic want and lust that most people had, but not as powerful yet. But under it all there was something else, like two kindred spirits finding each other and completing one another, it was something that Remy had only sensed rarely in his life. Sometimes he sensed that someone had found their soul mate but couldn't pin point it, but he had pin pointed it twice so far. Once with a couple in new Orleans and another time with Kitty and Kurt, it had surrounded them like B.O except nice. He could also tell when people had found their other half but had them ripped away. Remy had discovered this when he met Ororo, T'Challa had been her other half and when he met her he could almost see the tear that was in her soul. That might have been one of the many reasons why he had helped her, and he never regretted it.

Remy could see it when he focused a little, he tried not to sometimes because it annoyed him but other times it gave him hope for the future, _there right there_, he thought squinting at the couple. Earlier in his life ,when he was getting used to being empathic, his mind had adapted to be able to actually see peoples auras, now of course he didn't need them but when he checked for soul mates it was easier to look. Each pair of soul mates had a special ring around them that matched there other half's, showing they were meant to be.

Around St. John and Amara was probably one of the most beautiful thing Remy had seen. Both had almost a ring of fire around them, except it wasn't normal flames. The aura flames licking around them were a beautiful kaleidoscope of colors, reds, blue, greens, purples, everything. It surrounded them like halos making them look like gods with gold surrounding them at the base of the enchanted fire. As they walked out of the dining room with Remy sitting in concealed awe, he noticed that the flames reached for each other like they wanted to engulf each other and become one. "Beautiful" Remy whispered. John was one lucky guy even if he did think he deserved a princess. He had complained about it to Remy for weeks and it was starting to annoy him, but he liked it, the suspense. He was a hopeless romantic after all.

Remy shook himself and went back to Chere watching.

Danger room*******************************************************************

N' Dare walked into the big metal room. She had been partaking in training sessions. Having the Black Panther blood in your veins was really helpful, and the visions helped too. N' Dare had started to realize that when she fought she would see things right before they happened making her a protégé in the Danger room, Logan and Scott loved her. But she had realized a long time ago that when she did this she needed to be calm or sometimes the visions went haywire and she would get visions of the end or the beginning out of order and be confused. Learning to do this was easy especially when she had a mother that liked to meditate, also she was a naturally easy going person like Tabby.

Ever since she had arrived she had been having one on one sessions with Logan. Over the last months she had improved greatly, in martial arts especially. With her small build, speed, naturally strong and flexible body she excelled at martial arts above all else, so Logan had focused mainly on that saying to stick to your stronger areas. Her mother had been fine with her learning self defense, after all her grandmother had gotten her daughter into hunting with the men, even going through the trials, she had foreseen N' Dare being a fighter and hero for the world and her country, like her father. But Ororo had put her foot down about a week before school when Logan had introduced throwing stars and katanas, after a week of begging and promises Ororo had let up but only because ,unlike her father, N' Dare had yet to have retractable claws. So Logan and her had practiced after school, after she did her homework ,of course, which was easy considering her heightened intellect, only history was hard, that's why she loved it, it was a challenge.

As she walked in she realized someone was already there and practicing. The room was a jungle simulation with Sabertooth attacking a girl about one year older then N' Dare. She was wailing on Sabertooth with her two retractable claws. As N' Dare stepped all the way into the room the simulation paused and dissipated.

The brown haired girl retracted her claws and growled turning around angrily. _She looks pissed as Tabby would say,_ the younger girl thought with wide eyes as the girl walked over to her. She recognized her as X 23 or Laura, someone had pointed her out at dinner once. She seemed pretty anti social…and angry.

"Why'd you interrupt?" Laura asked through gritted teeth, obviously trying to not rip the other girls head off.

"Um I came to practice, I didn't realize you were here. Sorry." N' Dare said meekly. X 23 glared more, then seemed to get an idea, N'Dare could see the familiar evil glint in her eye. She was familiar with that same glint in Logan's eyes when he was giving a 4 am Danger room session. _Oh crap, she's that Laura crap crap crap Logan should never have kids, even clone kids._

"You wanted to train huh?" at the younger girls nod her claws slid out slowly. "Well I do need a new sparring partner, Sabertooth was getting boring." A grin spread across her face matching her eyes. _Ok N' Dare stay calm you've sparred against Logan and he said we'd probably come to a stalemate soon, and he never goes easy on anyone. One spar you can do that, N' Dare thought calming her heart with deep breaths then looked the other girl in the eye, they were the same height, with a mischievous look in it._

"_Ok but no claws, only fair since I don't have anything." N' Dare said while walking toward the mats against the wall and pulling them down._

_Laura raised a eyebrow but said "sure" and helped with the mats. Once they were laid out each girl went on opposite ends and bowed to each other then got in fighting stances. They circled looking for weaknesses. After a few minutes of this Laura got bored and striked with a simple punch, using her pent up frustration to power her. N' dare simply stepped out of the way calmly before it could hit her. Laura remembered what Logan had told her about the girl and her visions._

"_If you use your visions I use my claws, only fair." Laura mimicked her earlier words. N' Dare shrugged calmly as Laura's claws came out but Laura could she a slight flinch as they slid out and grinned. Laura jumped doing a flip and coming down on the girl making sure to keep her claws in check to keep from hurting her to bad. N' Dare ducked lithely, using her speed and running under the airborne girl coming out behind her as she landed. N' Dare kicked out catching her opponent in the back then did a one handed back flip as Laura spun around with claws flying._

_This went on for about 10 more minutes, if anyone was watching they would see the different techniques as plain as day. N' Dare was calm and collected, usually seeing the attack before hand ,although Laura did land some blows. Also the 14 year old was smooth and graceful, she was like a big cat, lithely moving across the mat in a vicious dance with her opponent, to someone like Logan this would be considered beautiful. Her grace and flexibility made her a worthy opponent in his books._

_Laura's technique was beautiful in a more brutal way. Her strikes were more direct not as graceful. Unlike N' Dare who seemed to like using martial arts and gymnastic mixed, using her natural flexibility to her advantage, Laura liked to keep her feet planted on the ground except for those few moments when being air born was acceptable, it made you too vulnerable. There styles were so different it was magnificent to watch, too bad no one was watching. If the two girls ever paired up they would be undefeatable no question._

_There were some close moments when it seemed like one was winning but in the end N' Dare took advantage of X 23's anger. Using her speed she dodged Laura and taunted her by yawning or smirking, it was mean but she was getting bored, so once Laura's irritation was high enough N' Dare let her have a shot. As her arm came out ,about to hit the younger girl, N' Dare moved her head slightly and shot her own hand out grabbing the other girl's wrist used her momentum against her and threw her down on the mat pinning her with her foot. Laura was shocked, she had never been beaten before, people feared her, for good reason._

"_Your to angry, an opponent could use it against you, to control you. You want to be in control, stay calm and focused and you'll woop their asses." N' Dare said offering a hand, she had recently learnt curses from some of the boys, much to her mother's dismay. Laura looked at the hand then at the girl, she had been taught to read people when she was still being held captive as an experiment. All she saw on the younger girls face was honesty and a little fear. Laura smirked and took her hand, at least the girl still feared her._

_There was a moment of silence between the girls where N' Dare fidgeted and Laura just stood. Then X 23 spoke. "How do you stay calm?" she was truly curious, this could seriously help her fighting and then she could beat the younger girl._

_N' Dare rubbed her neck uncomfortably, she was never really humble when it came to fighting, but then again she had always eventually beat her teachers somehow. But being around Laura she knew that if she had stayed more calm Laura would have come to at least a stalemate with her._

"_I meditate and stuff. I have to stay calm or my visions go crazy. Also it kinda comes naturally to be laid back unless there's a threat, kinda like a big cat." she said grinning sheepishly._

"_Interesting" Laura paused then, feeling awkward. "may I join you sometime for these meditating sessions?" Laura got ready for rejection, she knew people feared her ,even here, she had never had friends really and didn't know how to go about this._

"_Um sure that would be awesome actually, I would like that." N' Dare smiled happily. "You've gotta teach me some of those awesome moves too k? You know if we teamed up we could so kick ass in the danger room. I'm alone right now for partners since Rahne left." N' Dare said thoughtfully and getting a mischievous grin on her face turning to her soon to be new partner in crime._

_X 23 raised a brow then nodded her head. " Yes we could but I usually do the Danger room alone."_

"_Psh not anymore. You're my partner now, I'll teach you how to control yourself and you teach me some of your moves and we'd probably even make Logan whimper like a kitten." the African girl's smile was positively evil now at her new thoughts._

_Laura processed this then started to grin, she had always wanted to best Logan. "That sounds…fun." Laura said making N' Dare giggle. At the older girls raised eyebrow N' Dare explained._

"_I think this is the beginning of a very awesome friendship." They both smiled at each other and for the rest of the evening fought and taught each other. What they didn't know was that an old man in a wheel chair was watching them form the control room wearing an amused smile. He wheeled out thinking that Logan should starting getting prepared._

_AN whattya think? I like it but that's just me. So there will be fleeting Loro in the next chapter with some Amyro ,obviously, and Magneto will reveal some of his new (maybe evil idk yet) plan. Also Pietro is going to discover his new lil sis and he's gonna hate it but what older broher doesn't? But we all know deep really really way done there our siblings like us and Pietro can't resist Lorna and having big bro duties._

_Disclaimer: Don't own this just support._

_Mini Rant: ok so I mentioned Invisible Children up top. Well it's about children in Northern Uganda who have been kidnapped and used as Child Soldiers by Joseph Kony and rebellion LRA group, this organization (Invisible Children) is helping notify people ( they recently got Obama to pass a bill to assist with finding Joseph Kony) and rebuild schools for the children there. _

_Some back story: These kids are abducted between the ages of 8 and 14 and brainwashed and made into killers sometimes destroying there own village and killing people they know. Sometimes they are brutally murdered if they don't, they kill them in front of other children by children as examples. Each night (when the movie was first made) these kids walked miles each night to sleep in bus park areas so they stay safe. Ok I'm done but you should watch the movie to find out more or go to the website. Invisible Children is the movie Invisible is the website another movie is Go it's associated with Invisible Children._


End file.
